


前篇——失落的拼图   及后篇——晚安

by hhkillua



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhkillua/pseuds/hhkillua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2014年5月Bradley 在美国参加《平常心》的首映，脑补的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	前篇——失落的拼图   及后篇——晚安

〈失落的拼图〉 

睁眼。  
一片黑暗。  
喘口气，看了看手机 04：04。  
Bradley 迷迷糊糊间想起一句俗话。夜半时分，你在不经意的看表的时候，如果是两个相同的数字，说明你在想念谁。

他不知道刚才的梦境算不算想念。

他很少梦见Colin。

以前就是梦见也是醒来就忘了，只有隐约的记忆。

可这次很不一样。

梦里的Colin非常清晰，头发乱糟糟，留着胡渣，红色套头衫。他们第一次对台词的模样。  
他甚至能感觉到Colin微凉的手指轻握在自己手腕上。  
Colin 蓝眼闪烁，带着浓厚爱尔兰口音的低沉嗓音说着“Come back.”  
然后场景慢慢变黑，他醒了。 

为什么他要我回去。  
回去哪？  
伦敦？  
还是，那段时光？

Colin总是知道Bradley心中所想。Colin总是直接告诉Bradley 他内心最渴望的东西。  
一如他们是契合灵魂的两块拼图，不一样的形状，却是彼此的唯一。

两年，已经两年。

这是个很少人认识自己的国度。  
Bradley觉得自己能摆脱掉亚瑟王的头衔，在美国找到想要的方向继续前行，可在某些时刻却倍感孤独。  
一种说不出的寂寥，明明人生没有缺少什么，亲人，女友，家里的小狗，都在身边，却在熙熙攘攘的人群间一句话都不想说。

失落的两块拼图在地球两端。  
经历了各种风吹雨打枪林弹雨的磨练，棱角都磨得变形了。  
会不会再也拼不回去了。

Bradley闭上眼，想着何时回去看看。  
回去看看缺失的那块拼图。

 

〈晚安〉  
出了希斯罗机场，Bradley紧了紧领口，伦敦比LA寒冷不少。  
可呼进的第一口伦敦干燥冰冷的空气，却让他微笑起来，家的味道。

东张希望找着的士，却看到一个熟悉的身影。

Bradley觉得自己应该还没睡醒，估计有时差的影响，眼花了，那个人不可能在这里的。

藏蓝色镶着红边条纹的毛线帽，黑色的皮夹克，深色牛仔裤，靠在的士站旁的栏杆上，凛冽的颧骨，仰着头，耳朵边边露在外面微微发红。

这是Colin。

化成灰Bradley都认识。

他假装清清嗓子，Colin转过头，立刻微笑起来，连带着冷淡的颧骨都泛起点点红晕。

Bradley仔仔细细上上下下打量着他，满脑袋的想不通。

同时开口。  
“你怎么回来了？”  
“你怎么会在这？”

Colin摆摆手，“我听别人说你要回来了。”  
假话，Bradley知道他在撒谎。  
“你呢？”  
“嗯，做了个奇怪的梦，就想回来看看。”  
Bradley察觉到Colin轻微的愣了愣，他挠了挠毛线帽，轻笑一声“是吗，好巧，我也做了个奇怪的梦。”

Bradley没说话，只是看着他。

Colin意味深长的看了Bradley一眼“先上车吧，太冷。”

的士里暖气开得挺足，让人昏昏欲睡。

Bradley半闭着眼，靠在皮靠垫上，想打个盹。

半梦半醒间听到Colin的声音。

“你梦见了谁？”

（谁？你怎么知道梦见的是人不是其他东西？）

少年玩心很累啊。直说也无妨。  
“你”

Bradley感受到身边的身体传来的震动。

“你呢？”

“还用说~”

Bradley喜欢Colin低低磁性的声音刻在脑海里的触感。

分泌的多巴胺舒服得温暖人心。

他在陷进梦乡的一刻，Colin微凉的手指缠上的自己的。

晚安。

 

end


End file.
